The Stranger
by PinkDisney
Summary: Lilly Truscott has a boyfriend, friends, a normal perfect life. But when a new stranger named Oliver comes into her life...what could possibly happen? Has she really known him all along? R&R!
1. Book 1: Matt And Kissing

**Alright. I'll admit, since I finished one story, I decided I had to keep writing more. BUT! I am not going to write anymore unless I get more reviews. I've hardly gotten any. So please review. And I am going to make this another Loliver! Hooray!**

_Hi._

_My name is Lillian Marie Truscott. I'm 15 years old. A normal, teenage girl. Until I met him. And then my life changed forever…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Matty…" I crooned.

"Hey Lillian." He kissed my forehead.

"Ooh, you're so sweet." I nuzzled in closer next to him.

"Well, but of course. Isn't that my job as _perfect boyfriend?"_

"Mhm." I licked my lips.

He must've gotten my message because he suddenly went at me full force toppling us to the floor as he kissed me over and over again, making it hard to breathe.

"Ahem." My Mother said as she walked in the front door.

_Dang. How did she get back from the grocery so fast?_

I quickly pushed Matt off of me and stood up facing my angry-faced Mom.

"Hey Mom," I cheerfully announced.

"Lillian Marie Truscott!"

My face fell. _Well, she was mad._

"Uh, I should go. Nice to see you again Lilly, Mrs. Truscott," Matt said as he made his way to the front door.

"Yes, always nice to see you again Matt." My Mother told him.

He gave her a weary smile, waved bye to me and opened the front door.

"Come back anytime!" I yelled to him. I instantly regretted it.

"Actually Matt," My mom began. "Lilly is going to be busy the next few days. I'm so terribly sorry."

"Um, that's alright." Matt looked upset. "See you later Lilly."

My Mother closed the door behind him.

"Mother, please don't blame this on Matt!"

"Oh don't' worry honey. I wasn't planning on it. That's why _you're _grounded for three whole days. You know what that means. No boyfriend, phone, or internet."

"Are you really that desperate to keep all communication from Matt away from me?" I asked.

"Maybe for longer than three days Lilly. Until you learn to be careful."

"_Careful? _Mom, he was kissing me. You know, he's my boyfriend. That's what couples do."

"Well then _maybe_ you just shouldn't have any more boyfriends."

"Come on Mother. That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. All we did was kiss, harmless."

"Oh honey. You know I saw more than that. Don't pretend like you weren't embarrassed."

"Well god Mom!" I screamed. "Of course I was embarrassed. My own mom walked in on me and my boyfriend when I thought we were alone!"

"Well maybe I shouldn't let you two be alone anymore if this is what I know is going on! I was hesitant to let you date, but I did because I assumed my little Lilly would be responsible."

"And how the heck are we not being responsible Mom? If we didn't kiss, we might as well just be friends? What kind of girlfriend doesn't kiss her own boyfriend? Hmm Mom? I bet you had boyfriends when you were in high school!"

"And I'm trying to raise you better!" My Mother exclaimed.

"So what's so wrong with kissing Mom? That's all I want to know…"

"What you mean toppling on the floor on top of each other making out? That's hardly kissing…"

I stayed silent. Nothing had gone on, but after what my mom had seen, how was I supposed to prove that to her?

My Mother stared at me coldly, waiting for my response.

"Whatever." I replied, and stormed up the stairs. "I'm seeing Matt whether you like it or not."

_Stupid Mothers…_

**Okay. So I know it seems really bad so far, but I was just introducing Lilly, and showing that she has a boyfriend, and an very overprotective Mother. Oliver won't come in for a while. I know the story seems like bad, but I'm just starting out!**


	2. Book 1: Late Night Visit

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been on vacation and just been SUPER busy! But while on vacation, I brainstormed some ideas for this story!**

**And I decided to turn it into different books within this story. Book one has no Oliver. But expect a big surprise to come up! Any guesses?**

"Lilly!" Bethany whined. "Can we watch Arthur again?"

I sighed. I had told my mom that this grounding thing was unfair, and how unbelievably bored I was going to be. So what did she do? Invite my 7-year-old cousin over so I could baby-sit her. _Typical Mom._

"Lilly!" She was getting so annoying.

"Alright, alright. I'll turn it on kay Bethany?" I picked up the TV remote, and turned it to PBS Channel 9. _Lucky Me. It was a 5-hour marathon. Today was going to be a long day…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally after 4 ½ hours of babysitting Bethany, I checked the time. 6:15. Her Mother (my aunt) would be here in 15 minutes. _Halleluiah._

"Okay Bethany," I said as I shut off the TV.

"Hey! Willy! Arthur was just about to have his biggest secret spilled by D.W.!" Bethany shrieked.

I sighed. _Would she never give up?_

"Uh, Bethany. I've seen this episode before." I lied. "Everything works out, and they go back to their normal anteater lives…"

_Boy, did that sound normal…_

The doorbell rang. _Thank goodness for Aunt Beth. She was always early._

"Bethany sweetie!" She called from downstairs.

"We're right here!" I called back.

Bethany and me made out way downstairs, and as Bethany came into clear sight, Aunt Beth gave her a big squeeze.

"So Bethany, did you have a fun time with you cousin Lilly?" She asked her.

Bethany nodded her head. "I don't wanna go."

I smiled to myself. _Hey, she could be a brat, but she likes me? Wow._

Aunt Beth smiled. "Well, thank you so much again Lilly. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"Hey no problem. I'll see you later Bethany, Aunt Beth."

And with that they left, and I rushed into the kitchen to look for a snack. There was nothing in the kitchen. I sighed. _Mother better buy food soon!_

I heard something vibrate on the kitchen counter and turned to notice it was my cell phone. My Mom had taken it away from me, but what she really that foolish to leave it on the counter while she was away? I laughed. _Probably…_

I couldn't resist. I picked it up and saw that I got a text from Matt. _Matt…_I missed him so much. We spent every day together, and now I hadn't seen him for 3 whole days. It was torture!

**Hey Lilly!**

**Want to catch a movie tonight?**

**Love, Matt.**

I smiled. How sweet of him to extend the invitation to me! But then I frowned realizing I was still grounded. I sighed as I sent a reply.

**Hey Matt!**

**Wow, I've missed you so much! **

**I love you, and I'm sorry I can't make the movie tonight. My Mom still has me as a captive prisoner. Tomorrow I'm free though! We'll find something special to do.**

Just then my Mom walked in and I hurriedly dropped the phone, shutting it off just before she saw that I had it turned on.

She smiled at me.

"Hello Lilly," she said with a cheerful voice. "Have a nice day?"

"Yeah, such a _nice _day…" I grumbled.

"Look Lilly, I know it's tough, but your groundings over tomorrow, and I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you not breaking the rules, and sticking this out. I know it's hard."

"So can I still see Matt?" I asked.

"Not tonight." She replied. "But later, perhaps if he promises to be better that is…"

"Mom!" I groaned. "Can't you just give Matt a chance? He's not a bad guy you know!"

My Mom just shrugged her shoulders and walked upstairs.

I screamed burying my face into a pillow. It was going to be another boring night without Matty-boo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared at the moon watching it shine into my bedroom.

I couldn't sleep; I guess I wasn't used to being away from Matt this many days. I must've been stressed.

Yeah, call me obsessive, but Matt's practically my life. I guess that's why my mother doesn't approve, she misses the mother-daughter days.

All of a sudden I heard a noise at my window. I leapt out of bed and walked over to the window peering over the balcony. I shrugged my shoulders. _Must've just been a bird._

As soon as I crawled back into bed I heard it again, but before I had a chance to go inspect, I saw a shadow walking in my room, making it's way over to my bed.

I was frightened. I was about to scream when I felt a warm hand clamp over my mouth.

"Ssh, Lilly. It's me." The figure hissed.

I would recognize that voice anywhere. _Matt._

"Matt!" I whispered excitedly wrapping my arms around him.

He pressed a finger to my lips as he lay down onto my bed beside me. "You've got to be quiet Lilly poo. If your mom caught me in here, we would probably never be able to date."

"Then why are you in here?" I hissed.

"Because Lilly. Geez, it's been three whole days since I last saw you! Don't you think I miss you? I couldn't stand to be away from you, even for one last night. And since you couldn't make the movie, I decided I would come here and give you a little attention." I could barely see him smile.

I was glad he couldn't see me blush in the darkness.

He stoked my cheek. "I love you Lilly."

I pecked him on the cheek. "Love you too matt."

"I've missed that for so long…" He began, but I had already pulled him into a long and passionate kiss.

It felt like we had only just begun, when he pulled apart, holding me back.

"Lilly, I should go."

"Oh no Matt!" I whispered. "Please don't go." I held on to his arm.

"I know Lilly, but your Mom…"

"She's sound asleep Matt!" I pleaded. "Screw my Mom, she's never wanted us together! Who really cares what she thinks anymore? I miss you so much Matt! I can't stand to be away from you any longer."

He lay down beside me once again and kissed my cheek. "Okay."

I giggled.

"You're so cute…" He said running my hair through his fingers.

"I know…" I nuzzled in closer to his chest.

"Matt?" I asked him.

"Yeah Lilly?"

"Do you hate me?"

He laughed. "Lilly, why would you ever think such a crazy thing! Of course I don't hate you! You're my girlfriend, gosh!"

I laughed. "Sorry, that was a stupid assumption, but I just though you wouldn't want to date someone who Mom is so…so, overprotective."

"Lilly," he started. "I don't care about you mom. I know how Moms can be. That's not your fault. All I care about is you and me."

"Aw, Matt…" I kissed him on the lips.

"You know, does you Mom hate me now? I mean, I don't think our little make out session was even that bad."

"I know," I laughed. "But my Mom, doesn't approve of me dating anyone. Don't take it personally Matt. And not only that…she totally interrupted us"

"You're right," Matt said. "Well just know I still love you Lilly."

"That's not good enough." I told him.

"What do you mean Lilly?" He asked me.

"Well…" I didn't know how to start.

He stroked my cheek.

"Maybe…maybe we should begin where we left off…"

"Lilly I don't know what-"

I caught him by surprise as my lips crashed into mine, forcing him on top of me.

At first he seemed confused, but then caught on. His shirt started ripping from his body onto the floor, and we began where we left off.

**Ooh, okay. A bit bad. But, oh well. I still have ideas; so expect a few more chapters coming up! Ooh, naughty Lilly and Matt! Lol.**


	3. Book 1: I Just Can't Believe It

**Okay. More and more coming I promise!**

I yawned as I stretched my arm onto the other side of the bed, and felt something warm and smooth. Matt's chest.

"Matt," I breathed.

"Good morning Lilly poo." He turned to face me.

"Matt!" I exclaimed suddenly jumping out of bed.

"Um, okay…" Matt said. "Do I offend?"

I just stared at him in shock and quickly rushed to the bathroom to put some clothes on.

While I was in the bathroom, I heard my mom knock on the door. _Crap! If she found Matt here she would know that we…_

I opened the door a crack since I was still getting dressed. "Matt!" I hissed. "Get in the closet!" He rushed in and I closed the bathroom door.

My Mother walked in.

"Lilly?" She called.

"I'm in the bathroom mom!" I called to her.

"Oh well, please come down for breakfast soon okay? It's getting cold!" I heard her close my door and walk back downstairs.

I quickly put on a shirt and rushed out to my room pulling Matt out of the closet. He tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"Matt!" I screeched.

"What?" He asked, obviously confused. "I thought you liked my kisses."

"Matt, don't you see? You got to get out of here! What if my mom had found you? Then what?"

"But you were the one who-" He started but I was already leading him towards the window, urging him out leaving both of us in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rushed back into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. Had I really just done what I never imagined doing until after I was married? _Oh my god. I was no longer a-_

I couldn't finish my thought. I just can't believe I had actually went through with it. Why? How? And-

My head started spinning so I went to lie on my bed. I had enough excitement for one day: or night that is.

After I had finally calmed myself down, I walked downstairs. Maybe some food would help me.

"You're late Lilly. The eggs are getting cold!" My mother told me.

"Sorry Mom." I said as I sat down. Mhm, the eggs smelled delicious. Normally mom's eggs tasted horrible, but once I took a bite, it was no time before my plate was cleared.

"Wow, you're sure hungry." My mother said. "Hard night?" She asked me.

I blushed. Did she know?

"You know, stay up too late? Couldn't find any food? I'm sorry it took me so long to get to the store."

I gave a sigh of relief. _I need to stop taking this so seriously._

My Mom came and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Well, I have an early meeting today, so I have to run okay honey?"

"Yeah bye mom," I said, glad to get rid of her.

As soon as she walked out the door, I grabbed my cell phone. Maybe talking to Matt about it would make me feel better.

After about the 3rd ring I hung up. I usually always wanted to talk to Matt, but today, I couldn't face him. I almost felt ashamed about the whole thing. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. It was too _awkward…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the next few days or so, I avoided Matt at all costs. I felt horrible; he was my boyfriend! He probably thought we were going to break up or something. And that's not what I wanted; I just needed a little time away to think about it. I couldn't talk to him about things like this. It was like talking to a guy about your girl problems. It just wasn't right. This is what this felt like. Although I was so ashamed, I didn't even want to tell my girl friends.

That night I was sitting in my room listening to my ipod, when my phone began ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Lilly!" It was Matt.

"Oh, um hi Matt." I replied, not wanting to bring up the subject

"Hey, so um Lilly, I feel like you've avoiding me the last few days."

"Who Me?" I asked. "Uh, no not at all Matt." I lied.

"Look, Lilly. We need to talk."

**What does he want to talk about? Very strange right? Anyways, kind of a short chapter but there wasn't' much t talk about except Lilly feeling guilty and all! And don't question me about Oliver! The first five chapters are basically her and Matt and then Oliver comes in after that. You'll see.**


	4. Book 1: A Special Date

**Even more! Wow, I'm just writing like crazy!**

I sat down on the park bench. Matt has asked me to join him at the park. He wanted to _talk._

I didn't want to face him. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. It was obvious. And he wasn't buying my lie that I was avoiding him.

"Hey Lilly!" Matt smiled as he sat down next to me on the bench. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled awkwardly.

"So Lilly," he began. "Look, this is just as hard for me as it is for you you know."

I nodded my head. "I know Matt. I'm sorry, it's just I-"

"Ssh. Lilly, you don't need to worry so much." He lightly kissed me. "It's going to be okay. Remember, it's over with?"

I began sobbing. "I know, what's wrong with me Matt?" I choked out the words as I buried my face into his shoulders, crying.

"Look Lilly. At first I was reading wrong signals. But I know exactly why you've been avoiding me. You don't want to talk about this. And I don't blame you one bit. I really don't Lilly."

I looked up and he wiped my tears. I smiled. "You're such a great boyfriend Matt you know that? I couldn't ask any more from you."

"Well, you didn't seem very pleased after you woke up and realized what I had to you."

I sighed. _So now he blamed himself…_

"Matt. Come on. You know it's not right to blame yourself. I'm just as much at fault as you. Please understand. I'm upset, but not at you Matt. You're wonderful."

"I've always loved you Lilly poo. You know that?"

I grinned. "Totally."

"So here's what I propose," Matt announced. I perked up. I was interested to hear this.

"I say we just forget about this whole thing. We need to put it behind us, and just go on with our lives. I mean, yeah we did it. But so what? It's over with; nothing bad happened, and we don't even have to tell anyone! It's our little secret Lilly. But I want you to take our little secret and put it in the back of your mind and we'll never talk about it again. This will be much easier if we just forget about it. We'll live Lilly. It's over. And I miss how we used to be."

I smiled. "Me too Matty-boo. Me too."

"So we okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Okay then. So, how about to get back to our normal boyfriend, girlfriend lives, we go on a special date tonight!"

I grinned. "I would love that Matt!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome. Tonight, 7:00?"

"Yeah."

We kissed each other goodbye and went our separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Mom!" I called as I rushed out the door to Matt's car.

"Bye honey! Be careful now!"

I rolled my eyes and got into Matt's car as we drove away to the movies.

"So what movie do you want to see tonight Lilly? Scary, romantic, drama?" Matt asked me.

"Hmm," I smiled. "_Romantic."_

"Wow Lilly. You usually hate romantic movies!"

"I know," I said. "They're so boring!"

"So why do you want to see one?" Matt seemed confused.

"Because, who actually watches those movies anyways?" I grinned.

Matt caught on. "Oh," He smiled as he held my hand and we walked into the movie theater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movie was pretty short, and even though Matt and I had spent most of the movie making out, I had got the gist of it.

Anna fell in love with Ricky, but she already had a boyfriend, Dan. But Dan was caught cheating on her and then she was too hurt to date Ricky. Ricky, thinking she didn't like him, got another girlfriend, which upset Anna more, making her attempt to kill herself. But at the last moment, Ricky came and swept her up in his arms and kissed her making them live happily ever after.

_Ugh. Romantic movies were so boring and confusing. Plus cheesy. When did stuff like that ever happen in real life?_

"Well, I must say you're very smart Lilly. That was super romantic."

I laughed. "I always know best!"

"But it was very cheesy," he added.

"I know right? Well, I love you Matt. Thanks so much for taking me to this movie. You mean so much to me."

"Love you too."

**Only one more chapter of book one left, and then is the big surprise! Ah! Anyways, ugh Lilly is so head over heels for Matt. It bothers me. Lol. And yet I'm writing it! Ha-ha. She wants to spend like every waking moment with him! How sick! Hehe. More coming.**


	5. Book 1: Positively What?

**Last chapter of the book! Then I'll probably take a break for a while!**

I sighed. Today was going to be a boring day. Matt was gone on vacation for 3 days and I was stuck alone in the house. What was I ever going to do? I checked my cell phone contact list to see if there was anyone I could call. No one caught my eye until I saw Miley's name. Miley was my best friend in the whole wide world (who was a girl that is) But I felt kind of bad for her. We had started to grow apart lately, mainly because of me. I'd been so busy with Matt; I never found time to hang out with her anymore. When we were little, we used to share everything with each other! Secrets, gossip, anything we felt like! But now we hardly ever hung out. I was too busy with Matt.

I decided to call her. After 5 rings, she answered.

"Lilly?"

"Miley!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh Lilly! I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know right? Gosh, Miley. I feel terrible. I've just been so busy with Matt. Oh, gosh I'm sorry Miley. Look, Matt's gone for a couple of days, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Oh Lilly! I would love to."

"I hope you haven't been too bored without me!" I told her.

"Actually…" Miley began. "I have some news of my own."

"What?" I asked, excited.

"I got a boyfriend!" She squealed.

"What?" I was shocked. Miley had never been into boys that much. I mean, yeah she was drop-dead gorgeous, much prettier than me I thought, but she always thought I was strange for being so head over heels for Matt. But she was my friend, so she supported me. She had just never felt so head over heels for a guy: until now. She sure seemed excited.

"I know! Amazing right? Maybe now me, you and Matt and my boyfriend can go on like a double date!"

"Oh my gosh! Miley, when and how did this happen? You said boyfriends were stupid!"

"I know. But this guy is totally _hot!" _She exclaimed.

"Well who is it?" I anxiously asked.

She paused for second before screaming the name "Jake Ryan!"

I smiled. "Oh my gosh Miley! Nice choice, he is totally attractive."

She squealed. "I know right? So, instead of wasting my phone bill, I'll croon about him over there and hear about you and Matt."

"Okay bye!" I hung up.

I was excited that Miley was coming over. It was fun to talk to her over the phone. I never realized how much I missed having some girl time. Maybe Miley could give me a manicure. I was in desperate need of one.

Before I knew it, Miley was already at the front door. She let herself in.

I motioned her to the couch.

"So," I started. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"A whole 2 weeks!" She exclaimed.

"Wow, we really haven't seen each other much huh?"

"Obviously." She said. "So enough about me and Jake, what have you and Matt been up to?" Miley asked.

I blushed. I felt bad about not telling her, but I couldn't! I mean, it wasn't right! It was too private!

"Umm, nothing" I lied. "How about we just start manicures?" I hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"Uh, okay." Miley said, obviously surprised by my rapidness of changing the subject.

I ran upstairs to get the nail polish and buffer and was back down in a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about an hour of doing each other nails, Miley said "Hey Lilly? I'm sorry, but it's getting late. I've got to get home. But thanks for inviting me over! I had a lot of fun; we'll have to do this again sometime!

"Yeah, totally," I said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

I took in a big breath of air. I couldn't not tell her. She was my best friend. I had to tell her.

"Miley?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be okay with me telling you a big secret?"

"Of course Lilly." She sat down. "I'm your best friend. I'm here for you. What's wrong?"

"Um," I gulped. "Matt and I-we-did it."

"Huh?"

I didn't want to have to say it again. "I mean, we _did it."_

All the color drained from Miley's face and there was silence for at least a good two minutes.

"Oh. She replied. After another awkward moment of silence she spoke again. "You didn't really right? I mean you couldn't have, you two wouldn't. I mean…"

"But I did." I firmly replied. Why couldn't she just see I was telling the truth?

"I'll be right back." Miley voice sounded weak as she rushed out the door.

I didn't know where she was going, would she be back?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Finally after about 20 minutes, Miley rushed in the door, carrying a little plastic box.

"Miley what the-"

She shushed me. "Be quiet Lilly. I'm trying to think. Now, how long ago was it that you did this?"

"Um," I tried to think. "About a week ago."

"Here take this." She quickly handed me the plastic box.

"Miley, I don't even know what this is!" I yelled.

"It's a pregnancy test!" She screamed, her breathing rapid.

"Miley! You're crazy! I'm not pregnant! Are you that _stupid? _No one gets pregnant after their first time! This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of!" I was getting very annoyed with her. _How could she possibly believe I was pregnant?_

"Just go!" She screamed.

She was scaring me. I had never seen her like this. I rushed into the bathroom holding the little plastic box.

After I had calmed down and opened the box, I said to Miley. "Hey Miley? I can't really be pregnant can I?"

She laughed. "I don't know Lilly. Look, I'm sorry about freaking out on you. You're right. I don't think you're pregnant Lilly. I'm really sorry."

I laughed too. It was a nervous one; but a laugh.

"Yeah, it's okay Miley. I appreciate you caring. And since you were _so caring _to run over and get this, I'll take it. Just for you!"

We both started laughing. We both knew how ridiculous we both sounded.

"You know, people gave me such weird stares when I walked into the store! They thought I was the one pregnant!"

I laughed.

After about 5 minutes, I walked out holding the test results.

"So what is it Lilly? Did it read "Wow? You're really stupid for even thinking you're pregnant?"

I laughed. "Nope. Positive! For you're okay right?"

All of a sudden Miley became very quiet, and a worried look spread across her face.

"No Lilly." She said. "Positive for pregnant. Lilly, you're going to be a mother."

**Oh my gosh! Squeal! I can hardly contain my excitement! Can you believe Lilly's pregnant? Oh my gosh! What now? End of book one!**


	6. Book 2: That Girl

**Okay, so now I'm going into book 2, and it's in Oliver's point of view. You might not understand it at first because obviously it doesn't go into the pregnancy thing; I mean Oliver doesn't even know because he's not in the story! So be patient. **

I pepped out through my window. It was another beautiful sunny day with low clouds. The only problem was is was 105 degrees outside. Talk about hot; even for Malibu!

I was taking off my shirt hoping to cool myself down when I saw her. The girl in the yard behind me. Long, beautiful dirty blonde hair and talk about amazing clothes. Most girls around Malibu were the kind of girls most sick perverted guys like to hang around with. They wore short skirts (way too short for school) but girls did it so often in the Malibu heat, teachers gave up on enforcing the rule. And then on the top they wore short little shirts that showed their bellybutton and on the top? Whoa, talk about major cleavage. They curled their hair and put on way too much makeup and had to check themselves in the mirror every 5 minutes. Their main hobby was flirting with guys who only thought they looked _hot._

Not this girl. Judging by what she was wearing, most guys would call her ugly. Pay no attention at all. But no girl had caught my eye as much as this one. My guy friends at school were always trying to hook me up with one of those girls in my school who might as well be 'sluts'. I found no interest.

But she was different. She didn't have her hair curled, but in a beanie, kind of like how a guy would wear it. She only had on a little bit of makeup, just enough at least I thought. She had on a long sleeved pink shirt with a short cameo jacket on. She wore short-cropped jeans and adidas tennis shoes.

I wondered who she was. She must go to our school. Everyone who lived in my neighborhood went to Seaview. They weren't allowed to go anywhere else. Seaview was the only high school in the boundaries. And she certainly couldn't be home schooled. My Mom said she saw 2 cars leave every day out of that house. Undoubtedly her parents.

I took a closer look. She was sitting on a swinging bench. But her eyes looked red and puffy, not normal. She was _crying._

I wondered why. How could someone so beautiful and wonderful possibly be crying? I wanted to go ask her why she was so upset, but how could I? First off, I didn't even know her. And the fact that I knew she was crying would tell her that I was spying on her, and then she would hate me forever. I couldn't stop staring at her. She just looked so _familiar. _Like I've seen her before. I shook that thought out of my head. It wasn't possible. I would recognize every girl if I've met her before. I took one last look, smiled, and went back inside to cool off. It was so hot, and so was she.

**I promise this will be the shortest chapter ever out of this whole story. It was just a filler to see what Oliver feels. Yay!**


	7. Book 2: Girl Hunting

**Wow, I'm still writing so many chapters I just can't believe it. It's really quite amazing but whatever you know. **

"Hey Man!" Jake called from across the hallway. I walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

"Hey Jake!"

"So, what's been up with you?" Jake asked me.

"Oh, nothing much." I replied.

"You still girl-hunting?" He laughed.

"How is that funny?"

"Nah, it's not. But we seriously need to get you a girlfriend man! I mean, our school must have the hottest girls in Malibu in it, and you don't find any of them even _attractive?"_

"Well, yeah they're attractive, but I don't date sluts." I replied sternly.

Jake sighed. He never understood me. He was my friend, but he was just one of the guys out to get whatever girl he could get his hands on.

"So, um you got a girlfriend Jake?" I asked.

"Hell yeah I do." He replied. "Hey there she is now!"

I saw him motion to someone from across the hall but I couldn't tell who it was. There were so many girls in the hallway.

All of a sudden I saw a girl walking over and realized it must be his girlfriend.

She had long brown hair, curled today. She was wearing a blue top with white lace, jeans and silver flats.

"Hi Jake," she crooned kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey babe." He snuck his shoulder around her.

She giggled.

"Who's your friend?" She asked, pointing to me.

"Oh, this is Oliver."

I extended my hand to her and she firmly shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Oliver." She smiled sweetly at me.

"Yeah same here." I nodded.

"Well, we got to go man, see you later okay Oliver?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, no problem see you later okay?"

"And while I'm gone," Jake warned. "You better get a girlfriend."

He was about to walk away when Miley stopped him.

"You don't have a girlfriend Oliver?" She asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Well, I know a few friends, I mean if you want to meet them…"

"I don't think-" But Jake interrupted me.

"He would love to. Wouldn't you Oliver?"

I nodded my head grimly knowing I didn't have any other choice.

Miley and Jake walked away, smiling at me.

I smiled back, pretending like I was happy that I was going to be hooked up with one of Miley friends. One that probably would try to wear skimpy clothes to impress me. _Definite turnoff. _

I sighed. I knew Jake and Miley were just trying to be helpful. Miley seemed a bit better than the other girls. Not my type of course, besides she was dating Jake, but at least not as skimpy as some others. Just girly, that's all.

Finally Jake had chosen someone good. I was thankful for that. Usually whenever he had a girlfriend and we were trying to hang out, he would invite his girl over too. And when they were the _annoying _ones, it was difficult to be around Jake. At least I could stand Miley.

I sighed, thinking of how unbelievably jealous I was of Jake. He always seemed to find the perfect girl _for him. _A girl that made him so happy and cheerful. I had found that girl. And I didn't even know her name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around lunchtime Jake, Miley, and I all met in the cafeteria. I took a seat at the table I usually sat at. I always ended up sitting with the same people. Jake, of course and then whatever girlfriend he had at the time.

"Okay, Oliver. I'll point you out to some single girls, and you tell me if you like them or not okay?' Miley asked me.

I was startled by the sound of her voice. I guess I had been daydreaming.

"Oh, um right." I said. "Miley, how do you even know which girls are single or not?"

"Oh Miley knows everything about everybody. She knows the relationship status of everybody." Jake seemed so proud of how _famous _his girlfriend was.

"That's right." Miley said. "Even though I hadn't met you, I could tell you were single by the way you look into the crowd. So sad, and lonely. You really need a girl Oliver."

Jake laughed; I glared at him. I got enough of this 'you really need a girlfriend' crap from him. I didn't need it from his girlfriend too.

Miley went straight back to business and pointed to a girl at the front of the lunch line. She had a white cami on, and it was practically see-through. _How disgusting. _She was wearing a jean skirt, and gold flats. Her hair was curled and put up in a fancy bun.

I glared at Miley. "You expect me to date _that?"_

She looked hurt. "Um, yeah! Why do you think I pointed to her? She's totally cute."

I sighed. _She would never understand would she?_

"Miley, this is all really sweet and everything, but she's not my type. None of the girls in this school are."

Miley huffed and sunk into Jake's shoulder.

"Well!" She turned away from me.

Jake gave me a weary smile. "Hey man, she was just trying to help."

_So now I had to live with the fact that Jake was going to stand up for her? Ugh._

"Miley," I began. "I know you were just trying to help me. And it's not your fault. So there's no reason to be angry. It's not you; it's me. I just don't find interest in the girls here. I don't know why, but I'm still looking for her…" I faded out.

"What was that?" Miley stared at me questioningly.

I blushed. "Oh, um nothing."

She shrugged her shoulders and stayed silent.

"So Miley?" Jake asked her. "Want to go have one of 'special lunches?'

She giggled. "Sure."

They got up and were about to leave when Jake called me.

"Hey Oliver! Miley and I are going to leave for a while. See you!"

I waved bye and sighed. I could tell I was going to be having lonely lunches for the next few days. Jake was too interested in Miley to care about his friend.

I searched around the lunchroom looking for anyone to eat lunch.

I didn't really have any guy friends except Jake, so usually if he was too busy with his girlfriend or if he was sick then I was basically alone.

Every table was filled. I shrugged my shoulders and began to make my way outside. But before I made it out the door I was stopped in my tracks by the sight of Jake and Miley. They were sitting at a lunch table across the courtyard with someone who I could recognize no matter what. _It was her._

**More coming later! Probably one more chapter and then school starts so I might be busy!**


	8. Book 2: Lilly Truscott

**Sorry for the lack of updates**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. This will probably be my last update until school starts because obviously I'll be busy with homework and things so don't expect much updating from me. But here's this at least.**

I sat in my kitchen making sandwiches as I awaited the arrival of Miley and Jake. They were coming over for a biology project. Ms. Kunkle hadn't assigned us a project in a while, so she decided we could have us build cars out of 'food.'

All of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring.

"Mom, can you get that?" I called to her.

She must've heard me because I heard the door open and Miley and Jake greeting my Mom.

They appeared in the kitchen a second later.

"Hey guys," I said offering them the sandwiches.

"Hey man." Jake slapped me on the back.

I smiled at Miley and she smiled back.

"So did you bring what you need to bring?" I asked Jake.

"Of course! How could you expect me to forget?" I saw Jake hold up a bag of groceries. I took them and placed the food on the top of the counter.

"So," I began. "Before we start I actually wanted to ask you two a question."

Jake and Miley stared back at me. I didn't know where to start. _Maybe I shouldn't mention that amazingly hot girl…_

Miley ruined that option. "What did you want to ask us about Oliver? It's okay."

I cleared my throat. "Well, um today when you two left me at lunch…"

Jake interrupted me. "Hey don't give it a second thought man. We'll eat lunch with you tomorrow. I'm sorry if you're upset that we left you. I didn't realize how much you cared."

"Actually Jake, that's not what I was going to say. I actually meant that I saw you two talking to a girl today."

I was interrupted once again but this time by Miley. "We talked to like 5 girls at lunch today. You're going to have to be a little more specific."

I sighed. "Um, well let's see. She looked different than most girls. I mean, no mini skirt and tank top. Kind of skaterish."

Jake laughed. "We don't have those kinds of girls at our school Oliver. You should know that by now!"

"But I swear! You two were talking to her! She was wearing a short-cropped jacket and cami pants and tennis shoes!"

Jake continued laughing, but Miley pondered my description for a minute.

All of a sudden her face lit up and she smiled. "Oliver!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah?" I asked her. _Did she really know who I was talking about?"_

"Are you talking about Lilly Truscott?"

I grinned. _Lilly…what a beautiful name…_

"Oliver?" I was brought out of my daydream by Jake.

"Oh, right." I blushed, hoping nobody would notice. "Well, I don't really know her name. I guess it could be Lilly, but how would I know Miley?"

"Oh it's definitely her. She's the only skater-chick, non-sluttish girl in our whole school. I couldn't imagine anyone else you would be talking about. I have a lot of friends, but no one matches that description closer than her."

"You're friends with _her?" _Jake asked Miley.

I instantly became angered. "What's wrong with her? She's so amazing!"

Miley seemed shocked, but helped defend Lilly. "Yeah Jake! I told you today she's one of my best friends! You know, I don't always have to make friends with the sluts in our school. There are _other people _out there!"

That shut Jake up. He hung his head in shame. _He always hated it when his girlfriends told him off. For once, he did something wrong._

Once Miley was done with Jake, she turned to me. "How do you know she's so amazing Oliver? Have you met her before? I've never heard her mention you before."

_That's for sure…_

"Yeah, well I was just guessing. I mean, every friend of yours must be amazing right?" I hoped I had covered up well enough. _If she found out that I had feelings for a girl I've never even met…_

She blushed. "Oh well okay then…I just thought you liked her or something…"

She playfully shoved me and I nervously laughed. _If only she knew…_

"Anyways, she has a boyfriend."

The words rang in my ears. _Boyfriend? _All the color drained from my face.

"Oh, how wonderful?"

Miley smiled. "Yeah I suppose. You'd think she could never get a boy considering the type of guys we have here at our school." She rolled her eyes and pointed to Jake. "But Matt's really good to her. I'm happy for her."

"Matt? Like Matt Marshall?" I asked her.

"Mhm." She smiled. "So Jake, Oliver, enough chit-chat. Shall we get back to the project?"

"Yeah, we should." We all agreed and busily got to work on our food car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two-and a half hours later, we had finally finished.

"Wow!" Miley exclaimed. "It looks fantastic!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Miley seemed so proud of her work even though in reality, she didn't do much. Jake and I didn't care; making a food car wasn't that much work, but it was still funny how Miley thought she had helped out by getting out the food from the refrigerator and eating half of it before we even used it.

Jake held out car up. "What do you think Oliver?"

"Oh. Looks great. Good job everyone."

Jake and Miley beamed.

"So, shall we go Jakey-boo?" Miley asked him.

I rolled my eyes. _Typical Miley and her pet names._

"Alright, sounds good. Well, see you around Oliver."

"Yeah, see you." I called to them as they left.

I smiled to myself and headed up to my room.

_Lilly Truscott…_

**Well that's all! Now he knows who she is! When will they meet?**


End file.
